Oneshots of Silver And His Family
by KingCold'sNumberOneFan
Summary: This is my personal little spin on the idea of Ariana being Silver's mother. While I do find the theory itself to be very plausible, I personally dislike the romance that gets attached to this theory. So, I decided to try another angle that provides a different mindset on this theory. Rated T for now, may change the rating later.


**A/N** **: Hello all, I've been getting into Pokemon Theories recently, and I've really taken a shine to the fan theory of Ariana being Silver's mother. However, there is one thing I disagree with about this theory. Most often romanticize the union between Ariana and Giovanni, and according to their characterizations, neither of them seem overly interested in romance. While Giovanni did hold some attachment to Silver, that was because Silver was his son and heir, but Ariana was always portrayed as a cold, serious woman with a fanatical loyalty to Team Rocket. I always viewed the theory as Ariana bearing Giovanni an heir because he trusted only her with this task, with no romance involved. So, I've decided to write a series of one shots about Ariana, and her thoughts on Silver and Team Rocket that I thought would be interesting. Previously, I thought of making this a long, detailed story about Silver and his family, but I know I'm not talented enough to make a big, epic backstory, so I decided to settle for rather short snippets in the life of Silver and his family.  
**

 **Now, just a bit of a warning here, I'll occasionally blend snippets of the Anime with the games and try to place them into one universe, such as Giovanni having a Persian despite not having one originally in the games (at least in Red and Blue). I'll do my best to blend them together seamlessly, so if you're not a fan of that, just letting you know now so you can bail out instead of quitting in the middle of the story.**

 **I'll do my best to entertain you all with my work, and depending on the reactions I get to these one-shots, I will happily do more if the overall reception was good. This could be considered Yakuzashipping if you want, it's just not a very romantic case of it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prove Your Loyalty**

"Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice, Ariana. I realize you were in the middle of a very important project, but I can promise you that I've requested you come here for a very important reason" Giovanni said to Ariana with a smirk on his face, sitting back on his chair as he swirled some wine in his glass and stroked the head of his Persian. Ariana, a redheaded young woman of just 23 years of age, gazed at Giovanni quietly with her red eyes, quirking her lips up a bit into a very small smile as she bowed her head in a respectful manner.

"I am at your command, Giovanni. I do not question your orders, it is my job to follow them to the latter You need only give me a command, and I will follow obey it to the absolute minute detail" Ariana said to the leader of Team Rocket with a passionate tone, her chest puffing out in pride at her declaration. Ariana was often described by many in Team Rocket as being something of an Ice Queen. She was cold, detached, never really had close bonds with anyone outside of Giovanni and his mother Madame Boss, and was very reclusive. She was also known to be quite ruthless to those who got in her way, even to the lowly grunts who worked under her.

Giovanni tilted his head to the side, his smirk widening just a bit in response to what she said. Ariana had been made his second-in-command for a reason, and that reason was because of her fanatical loyalty to both him and Team Rocket. She gave everything to him and his organization, never going on holidays, ruthlessly hunting down would-be traitors, ruling her division of Team Rocket with an almost tyrannical efficiency. Ariana was equivalent to a guard hound in Giovanni's eyes, a pet who viciously defends it's mast even at the risk of it's own life. Ariana sacrificed everything, even her own social life for the sake of investing all her time and effort into accomplishing all of Team Rocket's goals. She was very much a workaholic, making sure she got as much of her work done every single day.

He was admittedly dubious of Ariana at first, since she was a member of the original Team Rocket Administration, back when his mother Madame Boss had been running Team Rocket, however one of the few pleasant conversations Giovanni remembered having with her was how she claimed that Ariana was brutally efficient and fanatically loyal to Team Rocket and it's goals. He knew even when taking over the reigns of Team Rocket from his mother Madame Boss that she would have spies in the ranks watching everything he did and reporting back to her, and his main suspect as to who would spy on him for her would be Ariana precisely because of her fanatical loyalty.

He had made sure to have her every movement watched to make absolutely sure she wasn't a double agent working for his mother, but Ariana was very open about her movements from day one, doing everything to show she was loyal to Giovanni and the organization he inherited from his mother. It took a number of years for his suspicion of her to wane, and her dogmatic zealotry in regards to her loyalty to him and Team Rocket had impressed him, relying on her to get tasks done when he felt they were too important to risk failure. No matter what test he put her through in the beginning to poke and prod at the anti-social redhead's loyalty, she stayed rigidly on course and completed all her assignments, sometimes ahead of schedule. She would push herself to get tasks done for Giovanni, no matter how impossible and demanding they were. Ariana would do anything Giovanni asked her to do, and no matter how impossible the task was, she would do everything to ensure she succeeded.

Once the suspicion about the possibility of her being a spy had waned from Giovanni's memory, he had come to trust her in ways he didn't even trust the other Rocket Executives, such as Petrol and Proton. He trusted her so much, that now he was going to ask her to do something for him he felt confident that only she would be worthy of doing for him, which was entirely why he called her into his office now. Just seeing Ariana standing there quietly, gazing at him with those red eyes of her eyes made him feel like he was truly making a good decision with what he was about to ask her.

"I have called you here for a very important task, Ariana. This is a task I can entrust no one else but you to accomplish, and this will be the ultimate test of your loyalty to me" Giovanni said to Ariana in a serious tone of voice, which caused the redheaded Rocket Executive to blink in surprise, showing a rare display of emotion. She was pretty sure she had done everything she could to prove her fanatical loyalty to him and Team Rocket, but if he felt he still needed more from her, she would do everything he needed her to do. For him and Team Rocket, she would sacrifice as much as she had to in order to achieve the goal of World Domination.

"I am ready for any task you ask of me, Giovanni. Give me the details, and I will make absolutely sure I get it done for you" she said to him in a fanatical tone.

"I seek to secure my reign over Team Rocket, but in the event something goes wrong, I need a backup plan to ensure the continued survival of our glorious organization. I trust you in ways I can trust no other member of Team Rocket, and as such, I feel you're the only I can entrust this task to. I wish to obtain an heir to my throne of Team Rocket, and since I know how loyal you are to Team Rocket, I wish for you to be the one to bear my heir" Giovanni said to Ariana in his typical business-like tone of voice, which made Ariana's overall stoic demeanor turn into one of befuddled surprise.

Ariana was shellshocked at the bombshell that Giovanni had dropped on her. Out of all the test of loyalty she was imagining herself having to do, she never once considered the fact that he would ask her to bear his child. Ariana felt very dubious about this offer, not because she didn't want to prove she was loyal to Giovanni, but because she personally never wanted to be a mother. She always just assumed she would serve Team Rocket until their plans were accomplished, died in service to them, or became too old to do work for them any longer. However, Giovanni was giving her an important task, and she would do anything he asked of her if it meant proving that her devotion to Team Rocket was unbreakable.

"I am not asking you to child rear for me, you merely have to birth the child. Once the child is born, I'll take the kid and raise them on my own, even carry the responsibility of naming them, and you can go back to work with ensuring the success of Team Rocket. You will never see the child or take part in raising them if you do not wish to, all I ask is that you do Team Rocket this tremendous honor by bearing me a child to pass Team Rocket onto" Giovanni said, going on to provide a bit more detail in regards to the task he was asking her to do for him.

Ariana's lips turns down into a small frown as she thought. She didn't want to experience all the troubles of being pregnant, nor did she want to suffer the pains of childbirth. She hated children, she thought they were little more than ugly, loud, and annoying demons that only succeeded at being a massive inconvenience to their parents, feeding off of them and gaining things from the parents having to sacrifice their wants and needs like parasites. The idea of becoming a mother made her nauseous, the idea of having to go through all that time to give birth to some creature that would just be a massive hindrance to her work was something that she would consider to be a nightmare.

However, this wasn't just some random fool off of the streets, or some other member of Team Rocket, this was her boss Giovanni asking her to do this. The idea that she wouldn't have to take part in raising the little menace that she went through so much time nurturing in her womb did make her feel less hesitant to turn down the job. If her boss wanted her to do this, than she was going to. She would suffer for 9 months protecting the little parasite that was going to slowly grow inside of her, but at least she wouldn't have to take part in raising the brat. So, having made her decision, she let out a deep breath, and spoke up.

"As you wish Giovanni, I told you a long time ago every part of me was yours to command. If you desire me to bear you a child, I will do so. At least I won't have to be there to raise the little brat" she said to him in a submissive tone of voice, adding a bit of distaste to her tone that showcased she was glad she didn't have to actually act like a mother to this child she was going to bear for Giovanni.

In response, Giovanni clapped his hands and smirked to show he was pleased by her decision.

"I knew I could count on you, Ariana. Be in my quarters at 11:00 PM tonight, make sure to wear something to fit the occasion. You are dismissed" Giovanni said to her, spinning his chair around to face away from her. In response, Ariana bowed in acknowledgement, and quietly left his office.

* * *

 **A/N : That's officially the first chapter of my interesting little spin on the family dynamic Silver had going on. Please let me hear your feedback, I would love to read what you all thought of my take on this.**


End file.
